There are numerous instances where optically clear articles would be enhanced if the tendency of the articles to be obscured by the formation of a fog on a surface of the article could be reduced. For example, protective eyewear (goggles, face shields, helmets, etc.), ophthalmic lenses, architectural glazings, decorative glass frames, motor vehicle windows and windshields may be detrimentally affected by the formation of a moisture vapor fog on a surface of the article.
In general, fog formation occurs under conditions of high humidity and high temperature or at interfacial boundaries where there is a large temperature and humidity difference. Coatings which reportedly reduce the tendency for surfaces to “fog up” (i.e., antifogging coatings) are known, including those that incorporate surfactants; however, a need still exists for a coating composition that will impart antifog properties to a substrate coated therewith, particularly one that is removable.